


Oh How Lovely

by Nifawiwa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is beyond sly I tell you, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, AoKise in the end if you squint really really hard, Coffee Art, Fluff, Happy birtday muffin!, Kise I'm so sorry, Kuroko cannot take the flirt, M/M, My contribution to the Coffee Shop AU, Not a speck of angst can you believe it, Romance, also rejected Akashi, barista!Kuroko, but don't worry he's persistent, flirty Akashi, fluff?, like really flirty, pretending-to-be-straight Kuroko, that should have been higher in the tags oops, written for Kuro-chin's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/pseuds/Nifawiwa
Summary: Now, when Kuroko was forced to announce he liked girls to practically all of his co-workers, he didn't think it would turn against him until a certain too-hot-for-his-own-good Akashi Seijuurou took interest in him.---''Do you always flirt like that with other people?''''You are the only one that caught my attention, love, so no,'' Akashi rolled the sugar-sweet nickname off his tongue smoothly, that charming smile on his lips accompanying his alluring tone. ''You know, you're very lovely when you reject me all the time despite my most heartfelt attempts.''If almost all of the café wasn't staring at them, Kuroko was rather certain he would have melted right then and there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, I am back with another one-shot for y'all! This time I attempted to make an actually enjoyable and light story, can you believe that?? Am I working on what I'm supposed to be working? Yes I am, so just sit tight and for now enjoy!
> 
> Happy birthday, Kuro-chin!

Now, to say Kuroko was surprised wouldn't be correct. He more or less expected this to happen eventually. Only, perhaps, not so suddenly and maybe a bit more... privately. Now the tealnet was rather cornered and his mind was actively trying to find a solution for this situation.

It wasn't much after when the clock struck, indicating the start of a new year, and cheers grew in volume significantly, glasses clinking against each other, champagne spilling over the edges. People all around congratulated others, bright smiles on their already slightly flushed faces, the overall mood cheerful, uplifted. A perfect new-years party, hosted by Kuroko's employer at his own mansion. The tealnet knew his boss had to be rich, owning one of the best and popular café networks in the country, but up until know he couldn't quite grasp the extent of it. Not that Kuroko really cared about that. He wasn't one of those who gossiped about other people, unlike his female colleagues or his too-annoying-for-his-own-good friend, who, unfortunately, worked at the same workplace as him. Why, Kuroko pretty much knew, not that it made the situation any less difficult.

Almost all evening until this point the young male was aimlessly wandering around the large bright hall with a full glass of that bubbly yellow liquid in his hand, occasionally taking the smallest of sips, his lips almost immediately afterwards shaping into an almost unnoticeable frown as the sour drink irritated his taste buds and throat. Kuroko wasn't exactly fond of alcohol after all, he had the glass just because it was a custom to drink alcohol on New Year (in the Western countries that is, their traditions were quite different, but since Kuroko's boss arrived here from America, the party was also western-styled) and he just went along with the flow, though it was four hours after he had taken the glass and the champagne in it almost hadn't decreased. Besides, the tealnet was rather weak to alcohol, so he preferred to stay sober. For some reason he also felt a bit responsible to keep a certain friend of his out of trouble. Speaking of which...

Kuroko had lost the said male and was now not-so-eagerly looking for him around the hall full of cheery people, occasionally getting accidentally bumped at due to his usual lack of presence. Twenty six years and the poor male still resembled a phantom more than a human. Not the best trait to have while working with people. If not for his perfect service and coffee brewing skills Kuroko doubted he would had stayed there for long due to startling customers more frequently than he would like. Of course, the tealnet was more-or-less used to such a reaction, but that didn't mean it sometimes didn't irritate or upset him. Not that he would ever admit that, though.

Finally spotting his target thanks to his vibrant sunshine hair, Kuroko approached the seemingly slightly distressed male and lightly tapped on his shoulder.

''Kise-kun,'' he spoke, catching the blonde's attention, or rather, starling him as usual. You'd think after so many years of knowing each other Kise would be already used to it, but apparently not.

''Ah, Kurokocchi!'' The blonde immediately lit up upon seeing his friend, hints of his previous distress gone. ''There you are, I was looking all over for you!''

''Were you now...'' the tealnet murmured, examining the male in front of him throughout. His cheeks were quite flushed most likely from the alcohol, his eyes also being slightly dazed. He must had consumed a rather large portion of champagne in all this time. It wasn't very unexpected honestly, almost everyone at the party was drinking without thinking after all.

''Yes, and I have something very important to tell you!'' Kise said a bit too loudly and excitedly for Kuroko's liking, catching the attention of nearby celebrators.

''Please keep you voice down, Kise-kun,'' the tealnet suppressed a sigh. ''What is it? Can it wait?''

''No, no it can't,'' the other shook his head and firmly placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders, leaning closer, though still not lowering his voice, as if wishing for the whole hall to hear him. It was obvious alcohol played a roll in his behavior, but that only made matters worse.

''Don't be so loud,'' Kuroko scolded him lightly, casting a quick glance around their surroundings. Kise's loud, enthusiastic voice really grabbed the attention of people around them it seemed, which wasn't very favorable to them. ''What's the matter?''

''I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, but I never go the chance...''

_Or you just weren't drunk enough._

''But now I won't hold back!''

And that was when this joyful, _ironic_ ride started for Kuroko.

Kise, without any warning, leaned in and captured the smaller male's lips, taking the latter completely by surprise. Kuroko was so stunned that he didn't even resist. Sure, he always had a feeling about how Kise thought of him, but he didn't expect the blonde to be so straightforward, drunk or not... And especially not when there were tons of people around them, their _co-workers_ , who didn't seem to miss such an event. Audible gasps all around the pair were proof of that. Honestly, Kuroko felt as if all the hall's attention was on them.

_Well this is just great._

The tealnet certainly didn't expect his first kiss to happen like this.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kise pulled away from the stunned male and looked directly into his wide blue eyes. His own golden, slightly hazy ones didn't portray any hints of hesitation or uncertainty and stared at Kuroko full only with determination. The blonde kept his hands on the other's shoulders as he took a small step back and spoke in a voice way louder than he should had:

''Kurokocchi... I like you! Please accept my feelings!'' Kise announced to basically the whole hall and bowed deeply, still not releasing the frozen tealnet.

And this is what brings Kuroko to his current dilemma, one that is quite difficult to solve.

Now, as mentioned before, the male was pretty much aware of Kise's feelings towards him and he was glad the blonde didn't address them _until now,_ because honestly, Kuroko didn't know what to answer. While it was true that he didn't feel the same way towards the obnoxious waiter, Kise was also his friend, so it would be extremely crushing to just plainly reject him. And worst of all, they weren't alone. By now almost all of their co-workers had gathered around and were impatiently waiting for the tealnet's response. People just couldn't mind their own business it seemed. So what possible answer would be safe in both accounts..? Honestly, Kuroko didn't think too much about it and finally said the first thing that shot to his mind.

''Kise-kun, I'm sorry, but I like girls.''

At that time such a response seemed safe.

After Kuroko's words the spectators around them immediately silenced. This was certainly an entertaining New Year's show for them. Honestly, Kuroko would have preferred to exchange this conversation privately much more, it would have saved both of them the embarrassment. But oh well, Kise is Kise, even if he's drunk.

Speaking of which... The blonde finally lifted his head, golden eyes wide as dinner plates, a shocked expression written all over his features. It was safe to say he did _not_ expect such an answer. Did Kise by himself assume Kuroko swung the other way? Well, the tealnet himself couldn't be sure of that, he hadn't really thought about it, but still... This was certainly a New Year's worth remembering.

''Eh?..'' Kise mumbled at first, still not quite believing. He blinked a couple of times, then he jumped back from the smaller barista and raised his hands in defense. ''R-Really?! I-I'm sorry, I always thought y-you... I-I don't know w-why, you just--''

''It's alright,'' Kuroko cut off his friend's ramblings and sighed. ''I understand. Now please stop talking.''

Kise immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and nodded. The tealnet doubted he was aware of the attention they got, which was all that more troublesome. Perhaps it was best they left already. Kise either way obviously had too much to drink, while Kuroko already grew tired of bringing the full glass of champagne everywhere he went. Besides, he secretly wanted to avoid any questions or comments about this little scene for as long as possible.

And not think about the consequences of his actions.

( _Yeah, you do that._ )

* * *

 

Now, working as a barista had its ups and downs, no doubt. One of the main problems for Kuroko in particular was his lack of presence, as mentioned before. Customers tended to see past him and not notice the waiting employee, which later usually gave them a fright. Kuroko was more-or-less used to it by now, and he didn't expect anything to change. That was why this specific encounter took him by surprise ( _a pleasant one at that_ ).

It was an evening as any other, though that day had been slightly less productive as usual. Perhaps of that concert in the city and most people didn't find the time to visit their café. Nevertheless, the coffee shop Kuroko worked at was quite popular, so even during such an event they had customers. The tealnet was just preparing a cappuccino for one of them when the door opened, allowing a gust of wind to enter the warm inside. Kuroko cast a quick glance at their new, never before seen customer before finishing off his task and handing the cup to one of the waiters. Afterwards he returned to the counter just as the customer approached it.

Now, there were, in fact, two aspects of Kuroko's ( _pleasant_ ) surprise. The first one was--

His sharp eyes immediately caught the barista in front of him and he ceased talking to whoever was on the other line on his phone. For a moment he stared at the blue-haired worker before speaking once more:

''I'll call you back.''

And with that he shut down his phone, focusing all his attention on the tealnet in front of him.

\--While the second one was how illegally hot the red-haired male was. And when a gorgeous smile spread across his lips, Kuroko understood he was in deep trouble.

''Good evening,'' the redhead spoke, his voice velvety and unbelievably sultry. Kuroko was pretty damn sure his tone wasn't like that a moment ago.

''Hello, how may I help you?'' the barista answered politely as usual, not appearing fazed by his new customer at all.

''Ah, well, this is my first time visiting this café, so perhaps you could recommend me something?'' the stranger asked with that charming ( _alluring_ ) smile of his while placing an elbow on the counter and resting his head in his palm.

''Recommend?..'' Kuroko mumbled, quickly remembering all their offers. ''Well, the vanilla latte here is quite good I'd say.''

''Is it your favorite?''

Honestly, the tealnet was slightly taken aback by such a question, but he answered truthfully nonetheless.

''Yes.''

''Then that is what I'll have,'' the red-haired male's piercing, mismatching eyes glinted. ''Even though I usually drink--''

''--Black coffee or espresso?'' Kuroko finished the other's sentence, tilting his head a bit ( _was it just him, or did the stranger's breath just hitch?.._ ).

''Indeed,'' a light, elegant chuckle left his perfect lips. ''Am I that readable?''

''I wouldn't say that. You just... give out that sort of vibe.''

''There's a vibe for people who drink black coffee?'' the customer arched an eyebrow, his eyes glinting with amusement.

''Being a barista has its effect for these things I suppose,'' the tealnet shrugged.

''I see, that sounds interesting. I would certainly like to hear more,'' the charming redhead commented, his smile widening by a small fraction.

If that wasn't an invite to go out, then Kuroko didn't know what was.

The barista was about to open his mouth, but his eyes caught a certain blonde heading their way with a few empty cups and wearing quite a displeased frown. He must have noticed their little conversation. Not only him... Now that Kuroko glanced around, he noticed that some of the other waiters were giving them curious looks, since not too long ago he quite clearly announced he liked women and this _male_ customer just rather directly asked him out, so naturally they were interested in what Kuroko was going to answer.

_Well this is just great._

''...So that would be one vanilla latte, correct?'' Kuroko spoke after a few moments of silence, turning away from the stranger in front of him.

''Yes, unless you'd like something for yourself as well.''

_Well he's persistent._

''Perhaps not today.''

Just as the redhead was about to answer something to that, Kise finally approached them and placed the tray with the empty cups on the counter with a bit too much force. With the corner of his eye Kuroko noticed how his customer cast an irritated glare at the blonde.

''Do you need any help, Kurokocchi?'' Kise asked as usual, completely ignoring the male besides him.

''No, Kise-kun, just do your job,'' the barista refused once again, casting a quick glance to the redhead. ''Your drink will be ready in a few minutes, please take a seat.''

''Alright,'' the stranger straightened up, all hints of annoyance gone from his features and that alluring smile once again dancing on lips. ''My name is Akashi Seijuurou by the way.''

''Pleasure,'' Kuroko nodded, taking a clean cup from the shelf.

The redhead turned to walk away, though not without murmuring a certain line under his breath that made Kise snap his head in his direction, his eyes full of shock while Kuroko pretended not to hear it.

'' _Oh I could certainly make sure of that._ ''

When the confident male was far enough, Kise directed his stunned look to the pretending-to-be-unfazed barista.

''Who the hell does he think he is?!'' the blonde hissed, obviously infuriated.

''Akashi Seijuurou I suppose,'' Kuroko answered nonchalantly, occupying himself with making that order.

''How can he just--''

''Kise-kun, calm down,'' the tealnet sighed. ''He's a customer, and all customers are valuable and must be respected, don't take it to the heart. Even though he is quite audacious,'' Kuroko murmured the last part quietly to himself.

''Still, be wary of him, Kurokocchi, he may have bad intentions in mind,'' Kise looked at him genuinely concerned. However, his expression quickly changed into an annoyed one. ''And if he continues to bother you, just tell me.''

Somehow Kuroko doubted this Akashi Seijuurou would really mind someone as Kise. On the contrary, the redhead had this strange extremely confident aura around him that Kuroko was genuinely certain that he wouldn't be fazed by anyone. Possibly quite the opposite... But the tealnet kept such thoughts to himself.

After handing Kise one of the previous offers and sending the obnoxious male on his merry way, Kuroko took the cup of vanilla latte and left the counter, heading over to his red-haired customer, patiently waiting with a book in his hands. However, as soon as he heard someone approaching him, the male lifted his head and when his eyes landed on Kuroko, a gorgeous smile once again shaped on his lips and he lowered his book.

''Hope you'll enjoy,'' the barista said as he placed the order on the small circular table.

''I'm certain of it,'' Akashi answered in that velvety voice of his and glanced down at the cup, pleasant surprise appearing in his eyes. ''What beautiful art!..''

''Thank you, though it's not as hard to make as it may look,'' Kuroko shrugged, although the compliment nonetheless caressed self-esteem.

''Still, how am I supposed to ruin it now?''

''Really, this design is not that difficult. I can also make a cat, which is a bit harder,'' the barista commented. After a moment, however, he blinked a couple of times and murmured: ''I don't know why I found the need to mention that.''

''It's quite alright, I'm very interested as I've mentioned before,'' an amused chuckle left the redhead's lips, his mismatching eyes observing the employee in front of him closely. ''I would certainly love to see that.''

''Perhaps another time then.''

''As you wish,'' Akashi's smile changed into a smirk, his head tilting a bit to the side.

It seemed Kuroko just accidentally responded to the charming male's flirt.

...Not that he complained.

''Right... Please enjoy your drink then,'' the tealnet nodded and left the still-beaming redhead.

On his way back Kuroko noticed that some of his colleagues were staring at him even more curiously than before and the young barista could only sigh.

Well this certainly ought to be interesting.

* * *

 

''Say, I'm interested, what do you reckon my occupation could be?''

''Your occupation?'' Kuroko repeated, pouring some of the cold liquid into a fresh glass and casting a glance at the waiting redhead on the other side of the counter. ''I really don't know, Akashi-san.''

''Tetsuya, there is really no need to be so formal,'' his chuckled, once again resting his head in his palm. For some reason the way his given name rolled off Akashi's tongue fastened his heartbeat and his legs felt weaker than before. Not that he would have ever admitted it.

''You can be quite persistent.''

''I'm afraid so.''

''Well then, Akashi- _kun,_ '' Kuroko emphasized the honorific, almost mockingly ( _almost, because one could not easily tell when Tetsuya was mocking someone_ ). ''I don't know who you work as.''

''Try to guess based on your observations. I'm really curious how _Tetsuya_ sees me.''

_Goddamn Akashi and his way of saying Kuroko's name._

''...I don't think you're a businessman,'' the tealnet finally answered, applying some white mousse on the cold drink.

''Oh?'' Akashi seemed surprised, yet amused nonetheless. ''Really? Most people assume I am.''

''I can see why,'' Kuroko shrugged, placing the order further away on the counter for a waiter to take it ( _not without said waiter giving the pair a curious look_ ). ''You're confident, you're polite most of the time, your outfit is always spruce, you're obviously rich and you're intimidating.''

''And yet you don't think like the rest.''

''I don't.''

''May I ask why?''

''I don't know, you just...'' The barista sighed. ''Honestly, you seem like you _were_ a businessman in the past. But now you look... more free, relaxed even. You just don't have that vibe anymore,'' Kuroko's expression changed into a deadpan. ''Besides, you come here way too frequently and during working hours.''

''Mmm, you're certainly observant,'' the redhead flashed a sultry yet amused smile at the other. ''I really like that about you.''

''...So? Was I wrong?''

''No,'' Akashi announced with a chuckle, straightening up. ''You're right, I'm not a businessman anymore. I gave up my position a couple of years back to pursue what I actually found joy in.''

''And that would be..?''

''Playing shogi,'' the male's smile widened. ''Of course, it doesn't earn me nearly as much money as my previous occupation, but at least I'm not exhausted twenty four seven.''

''That's great then,'' Kuroko rewarded his hungry customer with one of his rare small smiles, and now he was _pretty sure_ Akashi's breath just hitched.

''May I take you out?''

Alright, now that was rather straightforward. Perhaps even a bit too much.

Who was he kidding, could it _even_ _get_ any more straightforward?

Unfortunately, Kuroko could feel Kise's boring into Akashi's back eyes from across the whole café, while the rest of the staff seemed to find great enjoyment in this whole situation, just waiting for any drama to break out like a bunch of hungry vultures. The odds were _certainly_ not in Kuroko's favor.

''I'm not a coffee, so I'm afraid no.''

Ah, the sweet taste of rejection.

Perhaps not so sweet to Akashi, but oh well.

''Shame, even though I'm sure you would be delicious nevertheless.''

_Did he just--_

''You are very audacious, Akashi-kun, you know that?''

''I've been told that, yes.''

Should Kuroko comment or should Kuroko not comment?

_Ah, screw it._

''Do you always flirt like that with other people?''

''You are the only one that caught my attention, _love,_ so no,'' Akashi rolled the _sugar-sweet_ nickname off his tongue smoothly, that charming smile on his lips accompanying his alluring tone. ''You know, you're very lovely when you reject me all the time despite my most heartfelt attempts.''

If almost all of the café wasn't staring at them, Kuroko was rather certain he would have melted right then and there.

_Damn that wild heart._

''...Well, either way, it's great that you have a free schedule, but I must get back to work,'' Kuroko finally attempted to change to subject, since he could feel warmth slowly seeping into his cheeks. He could not, _I repeat_ , could not allow himself to blush. ''I would appreciate it if you allowed me that.''

''Of course, thank you for lending me some of your time,'' Akashi smile changed into a polite one and he took a step back.

Always a gentleman in the end.

...Though his choice of words did always confuse the barista.

''See you tomorrow, Tetsuya.''

Yes, definitely way too frequently.

...Again, not that Kuroko complained.

* * *

Akashi visited that café every day without fail and _every time_ he tried to ask Kuroko out, only to be subtly rejected _every time_. But the man was persistent beyond belief and not once did his confidence waver. Honestly, the other baristas and waiters found great amusement in that, since the whole situation was rather comical. If truth be told, most of them knew that what Kuroko said a bit less then a month ago wasn't completely true and could notice the young barista's frustration, since he would have quite liked to accept that charming redhead's offer. But that would certainly cause some drama, and everyone knew that the tealnet preferred peace and quiet much more. Honestly, those who understood the situation perfectly were placing bets on how long would Kuroko remain stubborn and keep refusing his admirer's invitations. Like mentioned, to most of them this seemed quite humorous and not to mention entertaining, though a certain blonde definitely didn't belong to that group.

However, one time the mentioned male finally had enough.

Akashi wasn't, after all, too secretive about his intentions.

''Good evening, Tetsuya,'' the alluring redhead greeted the ( _waiting_ ) barista after he had entered the warm café from the snowing outside.

''Hello, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko answered with a nod. ''The same as usual?''

''Of course,'' the male beamed at the other, once again taking his spot in front of the counter to wait for his order ( _and something else, but shh, that's a secret_ ). ''Unless, of course, you would recommend something new.''

''...The same it is then.''

Kuroko wasn't that dense, _nice try._

The tealnet was about to approach the coffee machine when his eyes caught something and made him pause. Honestly, Kuroko couldn't understand why that seized his attention and why did he even _bother_ to ponder about his next action. Nevertheless, he just couldn't keep his eyes from that white specks of snow in Akashi's ruby hair, making the male look unusually _adorable_ , and decide whether he should do anything about it.

Finally, almost subconsciously, Kuroko's legs carried him back to his customer and he, without honestly realizing it, extended his hand towards the surprised male's crimson locks.

''You have some snow here,'' the tealnet murmured, rather absentmindedly combing through Akashi's ( _oh-so soft_ ) hair, successfully removing the white crystals.

It would have been a lie if one said Kuroko hadn't thought about how Akashi's hair would feel on numerous occasions, but that was also a secret.

_Why oh why_ did Kuroko suddenly think this would be a good idea?

Once all the snow was gone, the barista began retracting his hand from his customer's locks, but unexpectedly ( _was it that unexpected, thought?_ ) it was caught by none other than the redhead himself. The previously surprised male now had a gorgeous smile decorating his features as he bent Kuroko's palm and brought it closer to his lips, never breaking eye contact with him.

''No wonder you can make such art, your hands are so delicate,'' Akashi spoke in a hushed voice, his still icy from the cold outside breath against Kuroko's skin sending shivers down the barista's spine.

His heart kept pounding against his rib cage at the close proximity and it was taking all his willpower to keep his neutral expression on.

Why, again, did he think this would be a good idea?

No, this was certainly not a good idea, Kuroko determined, when the redhead decided it would be fun ( _or hell knows what_ ) to bring the tealnet's pale hand closer to his lips, just barely not touching it. He would have most likely executed his intention ( _and successfully flustered the poor barista_ ) if not for a certain blonde who, Kuroko deducted, seemingly had a death wish.

The pair were more-or-less lost in their own little world and didn't quite notice their surroundings until it was too late. Before Kuroko knew it, he was suddenly pulled back from ( _his -yeah, you wish-_ ) the charming and rather surprised redhead. However, that surprise quickly morphed into black irritation. Obviously he wasn't quite pleased by the flow of events, and his murderous _(honestly ready to kill_ ) glare at the unfortunate blonde behind Kuroko was proof of that. Akashi didn't exactly enjoy when someone interrupted his time with _his precious Tetsuya,_ especially if it was the barista's annoying friend that, Akashi deducted, was the main reason why Kuroko was so reluctant in accepting his invitations.

Yes, Kise certainly had a death wish.

Kuroko was rather certain the blonde behind him froze from Akashi's death glare, that much was certain from the way his hold around the smaller male's shoulders tightened. Nevertheless, he ( _miraculously_ ) didn't back off, and the barista had no choice but to wiggle himself out, since he, after all, had a few tasks and he honestly didn't wish to get caught up in the storm that was brewing at the moment.

''Excuse me, but who exactly are you?'' Akashi finally asked, his voice icy beyond belief and seemingly cutting through the poor waiter's soul.

Kise quite visibly flinched and unconsciously gulped at the threatening presence in front of him, his instincts screaming _Retreat!_ , but he, as if a loyal dog, continued to stay in his place and foolishly tried to challenge _Akashi Seijuurou_.

''I-I'm Kurokocchi's friend and I don't like the way you're acting with him,'' the blonde managed to said, slightly stuttering in the process.

''Again, _who exactly do you think you are to tell me what to do?_ ''

Kuroko could physically feel how almost all of the attention in this facility was on them and honestly, he just wished to disappear.

''B-But you keep c-coming here and bothering h-him!''

Perhaps Kuroko could dig a hole here somewhere?

''And how exactly am I doing that?''

Please, _for the love of--_

''He's straight, alright?!''

...Yes, one of these cupboards should be nice, Kuroko could easily fit in them ( _perhaps even find an ice bag or two, because oh boy did he need them_ ).

He made a mental note to start thinking about the consequences of his actions from now on.

''Oh?'' Akashi arched an eyebrow, all hostility gone from his features within a second as he directed his look to the _a bit too obviously_ frustrated barista next to the coffee machine, trying to seem as small as possible. _Don't tell me he--_ ''No worries, I can easily change that.''

Kuroko was rather certain his peaceful life had come to an end ( _thank you, it was nice knowing you_ ) and he was pretty sure he would die at any moment now.

Before the shocked Kise had a chance to open his mouth, the tealnet practically slammed the small plate with the cup of coffee on the counter in front of Akashi, though somehow managed to keep the liquid from spilling over the sides.

''Your drink, _sir_ ,'' Kuroko announced in his usual monotonous voice, though a small frown decorated his lips as he glanced between the two slightly startled males. ''And I would appreciate it if you broke it up, you're bothering the other customers.''

''Ah, right, my apologies,'' the redhead responded politely, just as a gentleman should, taking his order. ''Thank you.''

After Akashi was far enough, Kuroko turned to the fazed blonde and the latter visibly gulped being met with the tealnet's intense glare. He quickly hurried off, not wanting to face the wrath of their quiet barista. Kuroko could only sigh and rub his temples in exhaustion. This whole situation was beginning to get on his nerves.

Meanwhile, Akashi took a seat in his usual spot and exhaled a breath. Really, he never thought this would be so difficult. Of course, this was his first time trying something like this, but Akashi always succeeded in all areas, which... actually made this situation... exciting. Huh. What do you know.

Nevertheless, it would be nice to achieve some progress after three weeks of rejection.

Musing over such a troubling thought, Akashi lifted the cup from its place and took a delicious sip. Yes, Kuroko could in fact brew magnificent coffee ( _just the mere thought of having him making coffee every morning send Akashi's heart wild_ ), even the kind that he didn't usually drink. However, soon his attention drifted from the warm drink as his eyes caught something on the small plate that was seemingly hiding under the cup. Curious, the redhead lowered his drink onto the table and took the small paper and unfolded it.

_'Here's a tip: some people like chocolate, some people like vanilla. And some like a mix of both.'_

Akashi's lips slowly shaped into a smirk.

_You don't say, huh?_

* * *

 

One time, Kuroko had said that he was usually forgotten 364 days per year, the only exception being his birthday. Of course, he was exaggerating, but the reality wasn't too far off. Even regarding such an event people tended to forget about it, the only ones ever remembering it being Kuroko's closest friends, and only when they had about one hundred reminders. And this day was no different. The tealnet didn't expect more than three people to greet him, one of them being his mother. That was why imagine how surprised Kuroko must have been when on that particular day he entered his workplace, the _suspiciously dark_ staff-room and turned on the lights, only to be met by _confetti_ and far too loud greetings for his ears to understand. He was literally _stunned_ as his co-workers greeted him with cheerful smiles and only regained his senses when a huge box wrapped in colorful present paper was shoved into his hands – a gift from the whole staff as he learned later – and everyone impatiently waited for his response.

Honestly, Kuroko didn't remember the last time he was so surprised.

''...I really don't know what to say, I'm at a loss of words,'' the tealnet finally managed to get out, his words earning a wave of chuckles around the group. ''But... Thank you, everyone, really. I appreciate it greatly.''

And there was that adorable smile that always swooned women and sometimes men whenever Kuroko was generous enough to bright the world up with it _(this child is an angel, why the hell are we giving him away to the devil--_ ) _._

However, the young barista was even more surprised when his superior approached him and announced he could have the day off, and when Kuroko tried to refuse, he placed some sort of card on top of the tealnet's gift and assured it they would be fine, he should spend the day “more significantly” or something. The way he said it was rather strange though, as if 'If I don't get you out, we will all die'. Yeah, strange, but Kuroko decided not to pay any attention to it.

Also, seemingly someone explained the situation to Kise, who honestly seemed lost, like, how was a guy supposed to react to this kind of situation? Of course, one way was to shed crocodile tears because _his Kurokocchi_ was being taken away or something like that (the said tealnet still couldn't quite get the gist of it), which Kise seemingly enjoyed doing very much. True, Kuroko did feel bad for him, but he could only wish him the best of luck in finding his true significant other (Kuroko honestly had a candidate for that, a certain friend of his that worked as a police officer kept visiting their café to not-so-secretly gape at the gorgeous blonde), and for now Kuroko decided he would try to piece his own life together again.

With that thought, and when all the staff went out to work, the tealnet placed his gift on the table and took the ( _why does it look so expensive?_ ) card on top of it. The paper revealed to hold a certain time and place written in an absurdly elegant, calligraphic handwriting. Next to this sort of skill Kuroko realized how sloppy his own was ( _he will not go to a corner later and sulk, no, of course not_ ), but also could only think up one single person that would go through such trouble to merely invite him somewhere.

It would be quite rude to refuse on such circumstances, wouldn't it?

* * *

 

Kuroko _knew_ he should have picked a more extravagant attire the moment he saw his supposed 'date'. But he just didn't like those kind of clothes, he preferred simple, comfortable ones, though Akashi seemingly thought otherwise. In what kind of markets did he shop?! Akashi's clothing was fairly simple at first glance, it was winter after all, you can't go wrong in winter, but it had _fancy!_ written all over it. Next to him Kuroko realized how bland his own attire was. Well, there was no going back now. He swore he would see this meeting through the end, and _maybe_ give the redhead a chance. Maybe.

With a last sigh Kuroko crossed the street and approached the waiting male, instantly catching his attention. At the sight of him Akashi's lips shaped into a beautiful smile and he quickly shortened the distance between them.

''Tetsuya, hello,'' he greeted the tealnet with a genuinely happy and relieved? tone. ''I was starting to fret you wouldn't come.''

''Well, Akashi-kun went through such trouble of inviting me, so it would have been too harsh to refuse again,'' Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly, successfully masking his anxiousness.

''Right, even though you have rejected me, if I'm not mistaken--''

''29 times,'' the barista finished, a light chuckle rising up in his throat.

''Indeed,'' Akashi laughed a bit sheepishly. ''Usually they say 'Third time's a charm', but my case is a bit different, don't you think? Honestly, I never thought I'd have such trouble with anyone.''

''Glad I exceeded your expectations.''

''I knew you would,'' That charming smile always tended to make Kuroko's heart skip a beat. ''Now, shall we?''

After a nod from his date, Akashi wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulders and began leading him along the busy road. The tealnet expected the other to enlighten him on their destination, but when no such thing happened, Kuroko spoke:

''Where exactly are we going, Akashi-kun?''

''I've heard Takatsuki Nagisa is signing her books at a nearby bookstore today, and I know you quite enjoy her works, so I thought you'd like that,'' the redhead announced while beaming at him.

''Oh, how thoughtful,'' Kuroko sounded slightly taken aback, though relieved nonetheless. He didn't know what exactly he was expecting but the fact that Akashi was taking him somewhere peaceful calmed him.

''Of course--'' the redhead's smile shaped into a smirk as he brought his lips to the tealnet's ear and spoke in a hushed voice. ''--that's only the vanilla part.''

...A~and the feeling was gone.

However, Kuroko wouldn't admit it, but he was secretly, oh how very secretly excited now.

* * *

 

Yes, that moment about this whole thing being just the vanilla part really bothered Kuroko by now. As far as he was concerned, meeting one of your favorite authors, skipping an almost kilometer's long line ( _that's a bit exaggerating, but oh well_ ) and having the chance to personally speak to her _just_ because your date had met her sometime in the past and shared a tea with was certainly not your average _vanilla._ Heck, this was some dark chocolate right there in Kuroko's opinion. If Akashi called this _nothing special_ , _quite ordinary,_ then the tealnet didn't know whether he wanted to find out what exactly his date called _exclusive._

Kuroko didn't think he was ready for whatever that was.

Nevertheless, he couldn't do much besides allow Akashi to continue leading him somewhere, this time not telling where. The sun was already setting, it was near darkness and Kuroko was growing more anxious by the minute. However, the complete cherry on top was the redhead's certain request at one point of their journey.

''Tetsuya, I'll need you to close your eyes now and don't open them until I tell you so,'' Akashi said, stopping and looking intently at the tealnet.

''You really are too confident if you expect other people to trust you so easily,'' Kuroko sighed, though closed his eyes nonetheless and wrapped his arms around Akashi's. ''Luckily for you, I decided to give you a chance.''

''For what I am very thankful,'' he chuckled, once again resuming walking, though this time a bit slower. ''I promise you, you won't be disappointed.''

Kuroko merely hummed in response. Usually he wouldn't trust someone so easily, but far too many people knew where and with who he was, so it should be relatively safe. Besides, he'd known Akashi for nearly a month now and while his intentions were rather clear, he never crossed the line. If Kuroko said no, it meant no, the redhead never went _too_ far. Or at least not far enough for Kuroko to distrust him completely.

Besides, it would be a lie to say that the barista hadn't grown fond of his charming customer, and that was to put it lightly.

At one point Kuroko realized they had entered a building. It was supposed to be quite crowded judging by the many different voices and soft music, the tealnet was incredibly tempted in peaking around, but his promise kept his eyes closed. At least such noise shut down any thoughts about dark alleyways and similar places, though now he was even more interested in their destination, especially when Akashi kept leading them away from everyone else, seemingly through a relatively empty corridor, until they finally stopped. From what Kuroko understood, Akashi then opened some sort of door and they walked inside a dark room, since no more light reached his closed eyelids.

''Careful now, there are some stairs here,'' the redhead warned him softly, slowly leading him through the area.

''Are we there yet?'' Kuroko asked as if he were a child.

''Almost,'' Akashi chuckled, amusement lacing his voice. ''Just a few more meters.''

And indeed soon enough they stopped. By now Kuroko could feel his heart racing against his throat with all kinds of emotions.

''There is a seat behind you,'' his date informed him, helping him sit down. ''You can open you eyes now, Tetsuya.''

As expected, total darkness greeted him once Kuroko fluttered his eyes open. Of course, he knew it, but he nevertheless couldn't stop that anxiousness from seeping inside of his heart. It was quite different when you couldn't see because you had your eyes closed and because you just couldn't _see._ Kuroko didn't know where he was and what will happen next, so of course he was nervous.

And Akashi's next words did not help _at all._

The redhead brought his lips to Kuroko's ear and whispered in an awfully alluring voice, sending the tealnet's heart berserk.

''And now, love, for the chocolate part.''

Before Kuroko could even think about answering anything, he felt how Akashi disappeared from his side, light footsteps echoing further away. Really, his date was incredibly misleading. What was one supposed to think in this kind of situation? Well, definitely not what actually awaited the nervous tealnet. Various different scenarios kept running through his head until the lights finally flashed on, brightening up the view in front of him.

And Kuroko was rather certain he almost died.

The male literally had _no idea_ what he should think besides _oh my God what the hell is Akashi doing with his money and how did I get into this--_

Before him on a bright stage stood the whole _goddamn orchestra._ And in the middle a shiny black grand piano in all its glory was displayed with none other than _Akashi_ being the pianist. Well, at least now Kuroko knew where he was. It seemed he was sitting in the front row of one of the concert halls and being _the only audience_ for a whole _orchestra._

He honestly couldn't remember when it was the last time he was this stunned.

Great, with who exactly did he get involved?

Just then the culprit behind Kuroko's awe flashed him a smile and nodded at the ( _goddamn_ ) conductor, a signal to start.

And right then and there Kuroko almost died for a second time.

Sure, he knew orchestras sounded amazing, but the effect is _slightly_ different when you're listening live, sitting in the front row and being the one played to. How was Kuroko supposed to react? He honestly could only gape wide-eyed at the magnificent performance before him, wishing he was a little bit more educated to recognize the piece. Nevertheless, even without knowing, the sound was mesmerizing, grand, _breath-taking._ One could not simply compare it to the one heard from a phone or television. It made Kuroko regret never before visiting such a concert.

But Kuroko tasted the real _crimson_ cherry on top when Akashi started playing. It happened around a minute or so into the piece. And _my God_ could Akashi play. Kuroko somehow missed that little detail, but now, when such skill was performed in front of him and _to_ him, the tealnet could only marvel in amazement. The notes flew so _smoothly,_ so _perfectly,_ it seemed as if the pianist had absolutely no trouble in playing such a magnificent melody, though the calculating and focused look in his eyes dictated a different tale. Nevertheless, to be so engulfed in something so beautiful... It certainly took talent and a calm mind.

Akashi was definitely way too misleading.

Honestly, Kuroko had lost the understanding of time when the piece was growing near the end. He truthfully didn't know for how long he had sat there mesmerized until all notes began indicating the arriving closure. However, one thing the tealnet was certain of: he could not look at Akashi when said redhead finished playing. He just... Couldn't. Perhaps he was simply shook too much.

And finally the last note rang in the air.

If truth be told, Akashi was quite satisfied with his work. The piece was performed splendidly and occasional glances to his date proved that he had indeed surprised the tealnet, to put it lightly that is. Through the whole performance he sat there completely stunned, his beautiful wide blue eyes sparkling with amazement. Alright, perhaps it was a little bit _too_ much, but Akashi just couldn't help himself. He wished to give him a gift he would never forget and _maybe_ charm him enough to give Akashi an actual chance. The though of having Kuroko everyday all to himself was too alluring.

And so, when he rang the final sound along with the orchestra, he wasted no time in looking over at his date, only to be met with a rather amusing sight: Kuroko was covering his eyes with one of his slightly trembling hands, obviously not being able to face Akashi. That, of course, was only one of the reasons for his inner turmoil.

Only when the piece ended did Kuroko realize he had no idea what he had to do now. _Oh dear God,_ was he now supposed to applaud? Do nothing? Everyone was most likely staring at him now, those milliseconds feeling like hours, and Kuroko _for the love of everything_ couldn't come up with anything.

Why did Akashi have to put him in this kind of situation?!

However, the culprit behind the poor tealnet's distress seemed to had understood what was bothering him and soon after the song ended he stood up and spoke:

''I hope my gift to you satisfied your wishes, Tetsuya,'' Akashi's lips curved into a beautiful smile as he slowly began making his way through the stage. ''Did you enjoy it?''

''I...'' a soft voice left Kuroko's lips and he finally uncovered his eyes, though he then turned his head to the side, away from his _unbelievable_ date. ''I honestly don't know what to say. God, Akashi-kun, you... You...''

''A bit too much?'' a sheepish grin replaced his smile as he descended the small stairs from the stage.

''...You know, our definition of 'elaborate' differs amazingly,'' the tealnet muttered, nibbling on his lower lip. ''I don't even want to think about how much this had to cost... I mean, we're not even _official_ and you already do such things.''

''Well, I wished to show you just how much of a princess I would treat you if you were to become mine. And on that note,'' Akashi had finally approached his date and elegantly knelt down next to him, gently taking on of his hands and bringing it closer to his lips. ''Tetsuya, will you kindly do me the honor of becoming my beloved?''

A~and that was the third time Kuroko's heart was near stopping.

However, on the contrary, its beating shot through the roof and the male could feel warmth rushing to his face. Kuroko once again covered his eyes with his free hand, his head still turned to the side. This was too much for his fragile heart to take.

''...Honestly, Akashi-kun, it feels as if you're proposing to me rather than asking me to become your lover,'' the tealnet murmured almost inaudibly, since he didn't trust his voice enough.

''In due time, my dear, in due time,'' a melodious chuckle left the pianist's lips, making Kuroko heat up even more. He wished to go hide in a hole somewhere, but Akashi had other plans. He brought his free hand to the one covering his date's eyes and gently pulled it away, afterwards cupping his face and turning to his side, so that Kuroko would have no choice but to look at him. And when the tealnet finally did, he almost melted from the soft, genuine smile on Akashi's lips and that loving look in his brilliant eyes. It felt more like a dream than reality. ''So?''

''...Did you even leave me with any choice?'

''The choice is _always_ yours, love.''

Kuroko clicked his tongue and momentarily closed his eyes. Akashi was certainly unbelievable.

''You knew what my answer would be even before bringing me to this date,'' he sighed, reopening his eyes and looking straight into the redhead's glinting with anticipation ones. ''Okay, Akashi-kun, we can try this.''

A bright smile lit up on his date's face before he gently pressed his lips against Kuroko's hand, _like a true goddamn gentleman._ Honestly, the young barista never thought he'd meet a person that could pull the strings of his heart so easily. Even such a small gesture provoked a giant reaction and Kuroko had to muster up all his willpower to calm down at least partly.

''Thank you, love,'' Akashi whispered against the other's skin, a joyful glint in his eyes. Finally he stood up, never releasing _his Tetsuya's_ hand, and pulled the latter up as well. Then, he turned to the rather curious orchestra and bowed, thanking them for their services (again, Kuroko was scared to think how much this one performance had to cost), and led the shaken tealnet away from the stage through the giant hall, intertwining their hands in the process. No matter what, he couldn't keep that triumphant grin off his face, especially when he occasionally glanced at the silent flushed tealnet besides him. He probably didn't even realize how adorable he looked liked that and how easily he managed to swoon Akashi's heart. Not that he complained.

However, he did not expect the following turn of events.

Once the pair were out in the quiet corridor, Akashi shut the door behind them and turned to his ( _quite strangely actually_ ) flustered date.

''Now, Tetsuya, do you want to go somewhere to--''

However, he was quickly interrupted when Kuroko suddenly wrapped his free arm around the other's neck and pulled him closer, instantly closing the distance between them.

Honestly, Akashi was incredibly surprised when he felt _Tetsuya's_ lips against his own. He was caught so completely off guard that he just froze, his mismatching eyes widening at the realization of what the other was doing. If truth be told, the redhead never thought the small barista could be so bold. He honestly believed he would have to be the one to always take the initiative in such acts, but hey, what do you know? Kuroko just stole their first kiss.

Akashi secretly wondered what else the charming tealnet would initiate in the future.

_Now is not the time!_

_Oh shut up._

Finally, after what seemed like a moment, although it was probably a good hour ( _oh stop exaggerating all the time_ ), the tealnet finally pulled back and immediately averted his eyes. This act and that speck of pink dusting his cheeks resulted in an illegally adorable sight, perhaps even too much for Akashi's heart. He was rather certain he had lost the gift of speech at that moment. Of course, that wasn't true, because after a few long seconds he finally managed to speak.

''Tetsuya?..''

A light sigh left the said male's lips before he forced himself to look at his stunned date. And honestly, seeing how _Akashi_ was lightly flushed and stared at him wide-eyed from his act send his heart wild.

_Cute. Too cute._

''...I thought it was unfair that only you got to surprise me today,'' Kuroko finally manage to murmur, softly nibbling on his lower lip. ''And this was just the only thing I could think of, so--''

A genuinely joyful, _content_ chuckle interrupted him. Akashi lightly shook his head before pressing his smiling lips to the tealnet's forehead, gently kissing it.

''You are so lovely, Tetsuya, you know that?'' he whispered against the other's skin.

''Lovely...'' Kuroko repeated quietly, a soft smile spreading across his lips. ''I think I've heard that before.''

Akashi hummed in response, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, embracing him lovingly. Kuroko was quick in reincorporating the gesture, burying his heated face in the other's shoulder. Nevertheless, that content smile never left. And to think he had been rejecting this for almost a month...

_Indeed, how lovely._

  


  


…

_**OMAKE** _

…

''I've been meaning to ask, Tetsuya,'' Akashi suddenly spoke as they were slowly strolling along the street after he had bought Kuroko his beloved milkshake when they finally left the concert hall and the tealnet asked ( _more like_ _demanded_ ) for one.

The said male glanced at his date curiously, silently telling him to continue.

''Why did you reject me so many times when it was quite obvious you liked me back?''

''First of all, again, you are way too confident,'' Kuroko murmured around his straw, sighing. ''And second... Well, during New Year's I quite clearly stated I was heterosexual to all my co-workers and you showed up only a few days after while I was still not sure about that statement, so...''

''Wait, so you're trying to tell me that you kept pushing me away because you were trying to convince yourself you were straight for a month?'' Akashi blinked a couple of times in disbelief at the other. ''You do realize how comical that sounds, right?''

''I was still unsure, okay?'' Kuroko muttered quietly, not looking at the redhead.

''Right, right, but--'' a grin crept onto Akashi's lips as he brought them to his date's ear and whispered. ''--how exactly well did that work out?''

And so in the end not only was Akashi soaked in milkshake, but he even had to buy another one for the rather displeased Tetsuya.

_Note to self: never go overboard._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I'm a sucker for younger Akashi and older Kuroko? Prob not, but just a useless fact: in this fanfic Akashi is 24 while Kuroko is 26, soo... Just so you know :D  
> Also, why have I not read fanfics where Akashi is a shogi player? I mean, he doesn't necessarily have to be a businessman... (I'm guilty of that too, but hey, my stories are not finished yet so stfu) And it's official information that he would like to be one, isn't it? I'm rambling again, sorry...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this light short story! I would love it if you told me what you thought! Thank you for reading!


End file.
